<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Series by Half_of_my_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971429">Vampire Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul'>Half_of_my_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Oneshots with Bella Swan as the main character with different vampires, EXCLUDING Edward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not an Edward fan in the fanfiction world, (But he's a perfect Edward in the movies…if you don't think too hard….) and to any new readers, my Edward is usually a bad guy, or sometimes may be the good guy…who knows?</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Edward will NEVER be with Bella in any of these stories! I cannot stress that enough.</p><p>I'm used to working with Bella as a human, but I will try to spice it up a bit.</p><p>Last thing: The vampires I will be using will mostly be Jasper, Peter, Garrett, Alistair, and possibly Emmett and Carlisle. I'm so used to them being familial with her, but I will do my best! Okay…sorry…on we go….</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jasper Whitlock was the devil, a red-eyed man with a southern drawl and a killer smile.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I lay, burning from the inside out, my mind had to lay it all out, make sure I remembered. Made sure I didn't forget what got me here. <em>Who</em> got me here. The burning was intensely hot, like lava. But his voice was so soothing, so tempting, so evil, yet oh so good.</p><p>Jasper Whitlock was the devil, a red-eyed man with a southern drawl and a killer smile.</p><p>
  <strong>2 years ago</strong>
</p><p>My blood ran cold as I gazed upon the fiery red hair, the bright red eyes sparkling with revenge. She was just standing there, staring at me, a smile on her face. She sent me a wave, and as a crowd of people walked past obscuring my vision, she disappeared. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>I looked around frantically, the strobing red lights making it hard to see anything. I pushed past the bodies, making my way towards the back. She would expect me to go out the front, right? Stay with people? Or the back?</p><p>I sat my drink on a nearby table and started heading towards the back, my body vibrating with the booming music.</p><p>Usually, you could find me at the bookstore, but things have changed. Changed greatly. You know the story. Edward left, some desperate attempt to protect me. It was just a little cut. Emmett could've handled himself; I know it. Until Edward overreacted. My blood was everywhere. It was a fucking nightmare.</p><p>Not as bad as the ones I had though. After he left, everything felt so dull, and then I got a wakeup call. One so cold, it was damn near paralyzing. Charlie was killed in a car accident. At first, I thought it was just bad luck, that my life had just taken a horrible turn….until I was going through the belongings in his cruiser, finding a clump of red hair. This was something that shouldn't have been missed. I knew then and there that this was a message. Only I was too stupid to listen. Next, it was Angela, and then Jess. She was killing off my friends one by one.</p><p>I found out that the boys on the Reservation were wolves, awaked by the mere essence of a vampire, but they were no match for her. When one of the young wolves, Seth I believe, got injured, I ran. I don't stay alone. I stick to bars, the city. Anywhere that's crowded. I never stayed in a place for too long. Tonight proved to me that it was time to get the fuck out of dodge.</p><p>I pushed past another person, only to run smack dab into the back of someone. I grunted out as it felt like I hit a brick wall. I swayed on my feet a bit, an icy cold hand grabbing my hand, pulling me towards them.</p><p>I followed the hand, up the muscular arm, a beautiful rugged face, with bright red eyes. He had short, curly blonde hair, and for some reason, I wanted to run my hands through it. I froze, and I could feel my eyes widening, and my heart started to stutter. Two vampires in one night. The vampire rose a brow, narrowing his eyes at me. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was pulled flush against his chest, his cold lips grazing against the shell of my ear.</p><p>"My, my, lil darlin'. Aren't you somethin'?" He drawled. I shivered at the sound of his voice, and it wasn't that I was scared, but there was something about it that had me wanting to curl my body around his. To seek…something. I shook my head at this. I've already been through this once. Right? Edward never made me feel like this though, not even close.</p><p>He pulled back and looked down at me. His lips curled into a smile, his red eyes staring into mine. I stood there frozen, waiting. Fear suddenly gripped me tight as I realized that Victoria was somewhere in this room. Was this her plan? Lure me in with this vampire? Kill me once I was too mesmerized?</p><p>The smile slowly dropped from his face, and if I didn't know any better he almost seemed concerned. He pulled me tighter to him, spinning us around so that we were dancing towards the door. I squeezed his arms unconsciously, not wanting to find myself alone with him. He was a vampire after all.</p><p>To my surprise we stood off to the side instead, hidden in the shadows. I looked around nervously. He eyed me up and down, tilting his head about. His red eyes stared into mine once again making me feel anchored. Rooted to the floor.</p><p>I blinked, shaking my head. "Stop that," I snapped, taking a step back from him. A smile was once again on his face, one that made me want to get closer. "Now ma'am, I don't think I was doin' a single thing," He drawled. A smirk came about his face once again, and he offered me his hand. I stared at it in hesitation. "I don't bite," He purred, making my eyes flutter.</p><p>"Your kind always bite," I replied, slowly grasping his hand. I gasped as he pulled me to him once more. "I'm not like my kind," He whispered in my ear. I swallowed, stepping on my toes a bit so that I could whisper in return. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked, sighing as the scent of literal home hit my nose. I could feel his body shake as he chuckled. "Why do you think that?" He asked me.</p><p>"Because <em>she </em>is," I whispered. The vampire was silent as we swayed back and forth. His voice suddenly changed, his finger slightly digging into my hips. "<em>She </em>won't live to see another day,"</p><p>I furrowed my brow, leaning back to look at him. "What do you mean? Who are you?" He smirked again, tilting his head once more as if in thought. "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am," He gave a slight bow that made me giggle a bit. "Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked as if genuinely curious. I looked down, pursing my lips. My eyes met his again, and I shivered, despite how warm I was.</p><p>"Death doesn't really scare me," I admitted. He hummed, leaning in close. "Is that so? I know a liar when I see one," He purred. I leaned in close, my lips just barely grazing his. "<em>You</em> don't scare me…" His hand cupped my chin, his thumb running across my lip.</p><p>His red eyes seemed to glow under the strobe lights as he stared me down. "I'm more than just death darlin'," He said slowly, his eyes twinkling. "How evil can you be?" I challenged. A truly evil smile slid across his face, his lips brushing against mine, creating a shockwave of electricity through me.</p><p>"Sweet little human. I'm the definition of it," I swallowed, my mind trying to gather what he was saying.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" I asked, meeting his eyes.</p><p>He chuckled, twirling me around with my back to his chest. His lips grazed my ear once more making me shiver. "One little kiss to seal your fate," He whispered. "What fate would that be?" I asked.</p><p>"To be mine for all eternity. I've been waiting years for you," He whispered, his hands slowly lowering to my waist. "How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, my eyes sweeping the dance floor. "The devil never lies darlin'. One little kiss, and you'll never know pain."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sinister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward was wrong. Vampires do have souls...well some of them anyway.</p><p>Pairing; Peter/ Bella</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that sometimes, when a human is turned, but it is too late for the venom to repair the heart, the soul becomes twisted, trapped in a body. That something dark is born in its place. Something evil. The soul brings its vessel back to life. It craves death, revenge, and nothing but its own end can truly put it out of its misery.</p><p>At least that is what they say.</p><p>I came across the boat one afternoon, prepared to leave Rio, and head back into the states. The curiosity in me making me stop to look. A faint heartbeat reached my ears, and I pulled back the white sheet, tilting my head as I was met with the bloody, naked body of a young woman.</p><p>I eyed the bite marks on her body tsking. "Someone didn't finish the job," I knew I could've left her there, but I didn't. One main reason was because you could hear the faint stream of venom in her veins. She should've been dead really.</p><p>"How'd a pretty little thing like you get way out here?" I asked softly, of course getting no response. I lifted the girl into my arms looking around. I only had one place, and that was over a two-hour run. It was definitely somewhere I couldn't return with a naked woman in my arms.</p><p>So, I dunk her in the ocean, cleaning her off a bit, before wrapping her in the sheet-like a baby. With a gift like mine, I found an abandoned mansion-like home, an Island really after running around for about an hour. It looked like it had been deserted for years. Dust hung in the air, and the only bedroom seemed to be in shambles.</p><p>The large bed was completely broken, the frame smashed to pieces. I wrinkled my nose as I laid her on the red couch. I glanced down at the chess game that seemed to be unfinished. What the hell happened here? I looked down at the human, well I don't know what the hell she was. I could tell by the bitemarks that they weren't fresh, they looked old even, about 2 years if I could say. The blood was damn near brown when I found her.</p><p>I never came across it before, but there have been legends that some humans have traces of venom in their system when being drained. Depending on the amount, and how much blood is left in their body, they can either die, or slowly turn, but no human has survived that far in the process.</p><p>At least until now.</p><p>She was alive, and it seemed like she wasn't dying any time soon. I could tell by her body and hair that there were some vampire features already formed, but her skin was soft, like that of a human. I doubt she'd bleed blood.</p><p>I took a look around the area, finding that it was well off the grid, quiet enough for me to assess the situation. I cocked my head to the side as from under the bed, or what was left of it, there was a dirty ID. I pulled it out, wiping the dust off, whistling. What are the odds?</p><p>"Isabella…." I murmured, freezing as a quiet <em>woosh </em>reached my ears. I turned around slowly, raking my eyes over her once again naked form. "So, the dead shall rise," I smirked. Her brown-reddish eyes snapped to me, narrowing as she took me in. I didn't how good her eyesight was, but I could tell she saw my scars, her hand reaching out to touch one on my exposed wrist.</p><p>"I've seen these before," She rasped, reaching a hand to her throat. I raised a brow, unsure of what she'd need. I could still hear her heart, yet the venom still coursed through her. She should be on fire. She shouldn't even exist.</p><p>"Yeah? Where?" I asked, trying to put the pieces together.</p><p>It was no coincidence that I ended up in the last place she probably resided. She reached to her head, her brow furrowing. "I don't…it's fuzzy," I hummed, my eyes narrowing at the ring on her finger. I grabbed her hand, then I looked back at her again. She took notice, her eyes glazing over. She blinked rapidly as if she was remembering something.</p><p>They say revenge courses through these human-like creatures, an unstoppable craving. I looked at the ring again, wondering why it looked so familiar to me. I looked around the room once more, my eyes taking in the dried blood. I shook my head in pity. What a way to go.</p><p>I stopped as I came across a small black bag. Unzipping it, I raised a brow as nothing was in it but lingerie. "Getting sexy for that husband of yours darlin'?" I called, shuffling through the rest of the bag, a piece of paper crinkling. I took it out, slowly unfolding it, finding that most of the writing was faded. All except one.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ALICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"How many Alice's do I know?" I groaned, shaking my head. "So, I wonder if they know you're alive. Wanna go on a trip?" I asked, a smirk on my face. I wanted to raise some hell. She just raised a brow, looking even more confused. "They?" She asked, her eyes meeting mine.</p><p>I just tilted my head in response.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Oregon</strong>
</p><p>"Easy darlin'," I warned as she plopped herself in my lap. She just hummed, her small nose rubbing against my neck. This creature of mine was indeed truly mine. I found her, and she was my responsibility. But I don't just mean that she's my possession.</p><p>She truly is mine. This little thing with this black soul, a minute touch of humanity left in her. For some human she calls Charlie. The need for revenge can drive them bast shit, but by her side, she's nothing like the stories.</p><p>I learned that over this last month that she needed both food and blood to survive. I learned that I didn't like to leave her side for five minutes at best.</p><p>Her eyes were this mixture of red and brown. Get this, the little darlin' has fangs. Lucky thing. She was literally like a version of Dracula, and even though I didn't believe in the bastard per se, I could be wrong. She didn't necessarily sparkle like me, but she sure didn't like the sun. Made her feel weird.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>She sleeps oddly enough, and I wasn't surprised to know that she was dreaming of her last moments alive. It made sense that little coven of a family brother calls home would pull some shit like this. She still couldn't put names and faces together, but she faintly remembers Ginger. That little soul of hers burned every loving memory she ever had of him most likely.</p><p>I'd be a little pissed too. Imagine being alive for 2 years, and left for dead. Her body is stuck in the middle of changing and being alive. There was just enough blood in her system to start her heart, very slowly might I add.</p><p>I don't think it would ever stop beating, and I wondered what would happen if it did. I don't think she'd die, at least I hope not. She was an interesting little woman and loved to roll around in the hay every chance she got. Besides her eerie calmness and a burning need for revenge, she was perfect. My little devil.</p><p>I'm not an evil man, at least I don't see myself to be, but I'm not one of those pansy fuckers. I was a bit on the wild side.</p><p>"But Peter," She purred in my ear, grinding into me. I hummed, turning my head to meet her lips. I gripped her hips, holding her still, kissing my way down her neck. Her small fingers pulled at my hair, her breathless moan sounding like music to my ears. "Hold on Sugar. Do you remember this voice?" I asked, picking up my phone as it started ringing.</p><p>I put a finger to her lips, hitting answer, and put it on speaker. "So, what do ya say? Can I come up?" I asked, winking at her. Jasper sighed on the other end, "Yeah, yeah. Is this mate of yours controlled?" I rolled my eyes, looking to Bella. I could tell she was thinking as she stared at the phone in my hand. "She's fine," I answered, pressing a kiss to her wrist.</p><p>"Okay, we'll see you in a few then," I hung up the phone, watching Bella's face. Her face scrunched up, head tilting as she looked at me for confirmation. "J..Jas.." I nodded. "Go ahead, finish it," I encouraged. "J-Jasper," She mumbled.</p><p>"Mhm. Selfish little shits, aren't they? They could've buried you at least," I mused, pushing some of the hair behind her ear. "Do you remember anything?" I asked, staring into her eyes, holding her face in my hands. She nodded, a frown on her face. "I was happy…then everything just….hurt. For a long time," She whispered.</p><p>I hummed in response, eyeing the small mark that would forever be etched onto her skin. I ran my finger across it, watching in delight as she shivered. "How does this feel?" I murmured into her ear, slowly grazing my hand across her stomach. I smiled as she groaned softly, her fingers once again playing with my hair.</p><hr/><p>I knew the moment I stepped foot on their lawn, they knew. Bella was kind of scrambled in the head I could say. She had to think out loud a lot, and talked about everything that crossed her mind. I didn't mind though. It was cute in a way.</p><p>Now, she wasn't like a child in a grown woman's body, but there were like pieces of herself that she was trying to find and put in the right place. Sometimes she was quiet, and suddenly remember a favorite book she liked, or sometimes she'd get really upset over this human.</p><p>I had a sense it was something familial, and she missed it deeply. She could cry, and I hated it when she did. "It's nice here. I lived in a place like this," She mumbled, looking around. "Yeah? With the human Charlie?" I asked, looking back at her. She nodded. "Can we go see him? After this? I miss him," She whispered, grabbing my arm. I twirled her around, nodding. "Sure. As soon as you remember him," I chuckled.</p><p>"Now sugar. You're going to see some really familiar faces, and it might be a lot to handle," I warned. "I need to do this," She states, her eyes growing dark. She might not have remembered everything fully, but her soul did, even if her mind didn't.</p><p>Their house was one of those cabins in the woods type, just extravagant. We walked up the wooden steps, and I grabbed her hand, kissing her wrist. The door opened, my wonderful sire staring at me, his eyes wide as he looked at my little devil.</p><p>"Peter….what have you done?" He asked, his golden eyes looking to me in fright. I laughed. He was funny, wasn't he?</p><p>"Me? Oh, Jasper….I didn't do this…." I chuckled. I pointed in the direction of Edward; his eyes wide. "He did this….I'm just here to see the show,"</p><p>Jasper looked at Edward with fear. "That's not Bella," He whispered. "Oh, it's her…just a little less….dead," I smiled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sinister: Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn't surprised when my little devil let out a hiss, her body freezing in place. Jasper stared at her confused, a truly terrified look on his face. "Wow, you're really scared, aren't you? You don't have anything to worry about do you? You didn't know right?" I asked, for once being serious.</p><p>His silence confirmed that for me, and I just hummed. "Nice Jasper. Real nice," I chuckled. His eyes shot to me in confusion. "How are you okay with this? This isn't the girl we knew Peter. This is…she's the one thing no one's ever seen, and if the legends are true, then she needs to die,"</p><p>I raised a brow, looking to Bella. "Did you hear that sugar? He wants to kill you," I laughed. I mean, I truly laughed. Did he really think he'd lay a hand to her? "You won't even have time to touch her," I threatened.</p><p>I smiled, raising my hand which was still intertwined with hers. I raised our hands to my lips, kissing her wrist. "Have fun sugar," I smiled, watching as Jasper shook his head. "Literally, man, she's faster than us," I said, then I let go of her hand, smiling as she dashed passed Jasper, jumping onto Edward.</p><p>"Have fun sugar," I called, looking at Jasper. I let myself inside, looking around, briefly letting my eyes wander before focusing on the sight before me. I grabbed Jasper's arm as he tried to move past me. "I always was the better fighter, and you know it. One move, and I swear to god, you'll be in pieces. I'm trying to play nice and give her all she wants. So, let's not play dumb and act like that everybody in this family is not on her list,"</p><p>Remember those fangs I told you about?</p><p>They could pierce skin just as any human, and that included any vampire. I don't even think Edward was trying to fight back. Bella suddenly stood, tilting her head. "You can't even look at me, can you? You can't stand to see what you did to me. You know? I had a soul. I <em>have </em>a soul. Yet…it's all broken," She whispered. I could tell in her voice that she was upset.</p><p>"I…" Edward started, but Bella silenced him with a kick to his legs. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you say sorry," She growled. "He's a real pussy, isn't he?" I asked Jasper. Jasper just frowned.</p><p>"Peter? Can I tear off legs?" She asked, glancing back at me. I shrugged, totally unsure. "Not sure. Give a try," I smiled. Jasper shook his head at me in disgust. "What happened to you?" I raised a brow. "Me? Jasper, what happened to you? This is who I am. You on the other hand? I don't even know who you are anymore,"</p><p>"Bella, please. This isn't you. I… I'll do anything. Anything." Bella crouched down in front of him, and I could tell by Edward's flinch that she smiled at him. "Anything?" She asked. "Edward, she's…" I cut off Jasper's sentence by snapping his neck. "Go on," She purred.</p><p>"Yes. Anything Bella. Please don't…." Bella suddenly laughed. "You know? Those are the same words I asked you when you bit me. I pleaded with you, and you stopped. You stopped feeding on me, and you just stared at me. Do you know what you said? You said 'I love you Bella' before you took everything away from me. I wasn't even dead! You threw me out and onto the water like trash! Fine, you'll do anything for me? Anything I ask?" She asked sweetly.</p><p>Edward nodded frantically. "It only smells like you and Jasper here. Where is everyone?" She asked, her eyes flickering around the room. "Remember Edward, you said anything," I warned, picking up Jasper's head and the rest of his body. "Um, I- don't know," Bella snarled, her fingers digging into Edward's chest, ripping his shirt in the process. "Is that a lie? Edward, I'll make your life into living hell. Where. Are. They?"</p><p>"You must remember Edward, this is Bella. The one you created. She's not the reasonable human you once knew. She craves this, and if I were you, I'd tell her everything she wants to know," I smiled, his golden eyes staring at me.</p><p>"Since the…we have all moved separate ways. Carlisle and Esme live in Idaho, Emmett, and Rosalie in Montana, and Alice is in Wyoming…waiting for Jasper," I snorted. Bella stood, all but skipping towards the kitchen. "Can I have this?" She asked Edward, who just looked at her in confusion. "A-a box?" Bella nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I want to mail something," She smiled.</p><p>Edward slowly nodded. "Okay…" I kicked back on the couch, strongly aware of what she was thinking. "Peter…I need something to write with," I reached into my pants pocket pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.</p><p>Ain't my gift something ya'll?</p><p>Bella was next to me in a flash, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Thank you," She said, going back over to Edward.</p><p>What a shit show this will be.</p><p>I started to reattach Jasper's head, being sure to take off his hands and feet. I smiled as Jasper slowly started to come to, his eyes black as night. "You sick fuck," Jasper growled. I shrugged. "Nah," I winked. "The show is about to start," I shushed, turning around so that I could watch.</p><p>"What's Alice's address Edward? I wanted to write her a card and send her a gift. I realized that she loved me and wouldn't have let this happen to me if she knew. She was my sister, you know?" She asked.</p><p>Edward was so scared that he spilled out her address like a fucking canary. "Thank you!" She beamed, quickly writing it down on paper. She danced over to me, handing me the paper, her eyes briefly glancing at Jasper. She picked up one of his hands and threw it in the box. "Those will do," She smiled, winking in his direction.</p><p>She turned back towards Edward, tilting her head at him. "Edward, do you have a heart?" She asked. Edward frowned. "What?" He asked. Bella crouched down, grabbing his hand, and placing it over her heart. "I do. You were so concerned about this….Oh Edward…"</p><p>Jasper looked away as Bella thrust her hand through Edward's chest, pulling out his un-beating heart. "You took mine, and I'll take yours," She smiled. She tossed it in the box, humming. Edward was gasping in shock, convulsing. I mean, we didn't need the heart, but our bodies were still bodies, and losing an organ like that made our bodies go into shock.</p><p>Once his mind became aware that his body could cope, he'd stop moving. "Want anything else?" I asked, and she frowned. "I want his brain," I raised a brow at that. I liked her style. "Bella, please. This isn't you, you love him," Bella hissed, stalking towards Jasper. "There is nothing left of me that will ever love him," She looked to me next, tilting her head. "I feel love. In a way. Peter is mine, and I am his. The only thing I need is Charlie. Who is Charlie? He is human correct?" She asked curiously.</p><p>Jasper sighed, nodding. "Yes. He's human," Bella's face lit up as she smiled. She tilted her head. "Fo-ork? She asked, frowning. "Forks," Jasper corrected. Bella just hummed and walked back over to Edward. "I guess…..your brain can stay. Off to Alice I go," She sang.</p><p>Damn, my little devil was crazy as fuck.</p><p>"Don't hurt Alice, please," Jasper begged.</p><p>Bella smiled, standing in front of Jasper before I could even blink. She ran her hand down his face, her fingernail ripping his flesh. "I'm not going to hurt her Jasper. I just want her eyes,"</p><p>She looked at me, and then the box. "I'm going to need a bigger box," She frowned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sinister: Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you guys boxing up?" The cashier asked. "Just some things," I replied. He smiled, nodding. Bella was quiet as she looked around the store, her hand clinging onto mine. She was very self-conscious when it came to other humans.</p><p>I wasn't sure why, but I knew that she didn't want to kill innocent people. Like I said, she was interesting. I grabbed the large cardboard boxes, twirling her around, a smile gracing her face immediately as we walked out of the store.</p><p>We walked on foot to the edge of the street before making our way into the woods. Bella couldn't run as long as I could, but she kept up with me the whole way through as we ran from Oregon to Wyoming. "What is with this family and woods?" I mused. Bella shrugged. Alice's home was a bit smaller than the one Edward and Jasper were in. It was simple, yet so…</p><p>I placed the small box down on her porch, nodding to myself. "She's not here yet, come on," I grabbed Bella by the waist, jumping into the nearest tree that faced her house. Bella sat in the branch next to me, watching, her eyes dashing in every direction.</p><p>"How well you can you see?" I asked. She looked at me, pointing towards the road. "I can see the store we left out of," "How do you feel?" I asked. A sinister smile crept along her face, her eyes turning this shade of dark brown. "I feel like the luckiest person alive…"</p><p>We turned our attention to a Volvo that was pulling into the yard. I didn't have to be an empath to know Bella was just bouncing in excitement. The small pixie froze as she stepped out of the car, looking around before slowly heading up the porch.</p><p>Bella squeezed my hand as Alice bent down, opening the box.</p><p>She screamed, stepping away from the box slowly. I winked at Bella as she dropped down into the grass. I quickly went about setting up what Bella wanted done before Alice could even sense I was here.</p><p>"Hello Alice," Bella greeted. I watched from above as Alice swiveled around, her eyes widening. "Bella? What? How? Did you do this?" I dropped down landing on Alice's car. I looked down at the large dent I made, tilting my head to the side. "My bad," I stated, jumping down, landing next to Bella.</p><p>Alice narrowed her eyes at me, hissing. "What the hell did you do?" I held my hands up in surrender. "Why do you assume I did this?" Alice charged for me, but before she made contact, Bella gripped her by the hair, tossing her on the porch.</p><p>"You don't touch him," I ran my hands along her shoulders. "I'm alright," I whispered in her ear. Alice swallowed, looking at Bella. "Where's Jasper? What did you do to him?" Bella smiled, licking her teeth. "He's hanging around here somewhere," She smirked.</p><p>We moved over a bit, so Alice could see just where her precious Jasper was. I strung him up in the tree, his head detached from his body. Alice let out a shaky breath, reaching to her gut, turning her eyes to Bella. "I thought we were family," She whispered brokenly. Bella walked forward, grabbing Alice's chin gently.</p><p>"Family never kills family. I know you saw it. Maybe not when he bit me the first time, but the moment he decided to drink, you saw. You could have called. Tried to stop him. You didn't even take me home and bury my body. What kind of <em>family </em>does that? Hmmm? Jasper told me all I needed to know. Just like Edward, you can't even look at me. Well, look at him. That's his heart. He stole mine. Oh, look, Jasper's hands. Couldn't he feel that what you all did was horrible? Did none of you feel guilty? Well, I guess not. Can you tell me what else is going to go in this box Alice? Can't you see?" Alice suddenly jerked from Bella's hold, taking off. Bella smiled at me before disappearing in the wind.</p><p>I whistled a tuneless tune as Alice's screams echoed off the trees, pulling out a cigarette. "She cried 'Oh Willy, don't murder me. I'm not prepared for eternity'" I sang quietly, taking a drag.</p><p>Bella was dragging Alice's limp body by the hair, her other hand behind her back. She let Alice lay on the porch and skipped towards me. "Look!" I raised a brow as she held up her hand, Alice's eyeballs on her fingers.</p><p>"Having fun?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh! Peter, there's a river!" I chuckled, following along behind her as she dropped the eyeballs into the box. She grabbed Alice's body, and I looked down confused. "Why is she so quiet?" I asked. Bella shrugged. "She just…got quiet." We came across a river flowing out deep into the woods, and I bent down to feel the temperature. "You know, she'll freeze at the bottom," I said, and Bella nodded. Without a word, she kicked Alice's body into the river, humming.</p><p>"And drug her down to the riverside. And there I threw her in to drown. And I watched her as she floated down…" She sang softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is shorter, and the lyrics are from Johnny Cash and The Carter Family: The Banks of Ohio. Enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sinister: The Brother and His Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmett and Rosalie lived much different than their siblings, lived in a one story home, not so big. Nothing that would say 'I like to stand out'. I rented a truck this time around, Bella's body growing tired after a while.</p><p>I glanced at her, brushing back some of her hair. Bella was a stunning human, and even more stunning in this form. She had this edge about her. It made me wonder what she was like as a human. Did she always have these dark desires?</p><p>Was she this insane? The soul didn't just make up these tendencies, these desires. They come from somewhere. Somewhere within. We found Emmett and Rosalie's address in a book on Alice's coffee table. It's like she said fuck vampire memory.</p><p>This time around Bella didn't feel like going for the element of surprise. She wanted to confront them head on. I pulled up on the curb, parking. I just sat back, and waited for Bella to wake, watching the house. They lived in a rich neighborhood, and oddly? It seemed to fit them. This probably wasn't the best place to extract revenge, but I had a plan.</p><p>Currently we had three body parts in a box. The heads, except for Alice are on their way to the home of Carlisle and Esme. They should be getting them within the next few days. I paid extra. I glanced over as Bella woke with a gasp. I raised a brow, roaming my eyes over her face.</p><p>"Are we here?" She asked. I nodded. "Mhm, whenever you're ready," She nodded, shooting me a smile. "Thank you Peter," I pretended to tip her an imaginary hat, a smirk on my face. "What the lady wants, the lady gets," She let out a laugh, making something within me stir, and not like that you pervs.</p><p>"It'll be best to subdue Emmett first," I said, stepping out of the truck. She looked around before coming to my side. She just hummed, linking her arm through mine. "You'll help me?" She asked, blinking at me. "I haven't known you long, but best believe no harm will come to you," I wrapped an arm around her waist, the two of us walking up the drive.</p><p>Bella knocked on the door, and I could hear the quiet shuffling from the inside. I glanced down at Bella as she smiled widely, the door opening. "Hi, Em," Bella smiled. Emmett just stared at us, his eyes flickering to me then back to Bella. "Fuck," He whispered, and before he could close the door, I pushed it open, letting Bella walk in first.</p><p>She smiled, twirling around the room, her eyes looking for Rosalie. "Where's your wife?" I asked, eyeing him. "She's not here," I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. Do you know why we're here?" Emmett shook his head slowly. "You abandoned me Emmett. You were supposed to stick up for me. Why didn't you?" I leaned against the wall, waiting to see if he'd answer.</p><p>Emmett looked down, frowning. Bella scoffed, her eyes illuminating slightly. "None of you can vouch for yourselves. Why was it me that had to be forgotten? When you all left my life, I had to endure the pain of remembering each and every one of you, and yet, none of you can give me the same courtesy," She sighed heavily, walking forward.</p><p>Emmett flexed his fingers hesitantly, and I watched him closely. I made my way behind Emmet, grasping his arms behind his back, kicking out his legs, so he'd be brought to his knees. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I loved you Em. You wanted me to be your sister. Why leave me to die?" Bella held up a hand as Emmett opened his mouth to speak. "Ah, ah, ah. It's always…" She started, forcing Emmett's jaw open. "If you bite me…I swear to god I'll pull out all of your teeth," She slipped her hand in his mouth, and I could hear the squelching inside his mouth, Emmett groaning in pain, his arms trying to twist from my hold.</p><p>"Like I was saing, it's always….. the slip of the tongue isn't it?" She grunted, pulling out her hand, Emmett's tongue dangling from her fingers. "Just for the hell of it," She mumbled, punching Emmett in the face, knocking out a few teeth.</p><p>She nodded to me, giving the cue. I pulled Emmett's head from his body, tossing it in the corner. She slipped the tongue in her pocket, walking around the house. "I like our place better," She mumbled, turning to smile at me. Before I could say anything, the front door opened. "Em. Alice isn't answering her phone. I also can't get a hold of Jasper. Have you heard from them?" She closed the door, stopping as she came face to face with us.</p><p>"Bella? What the hell? I thought, oh my god. What the hell have you done?" She gasped, rushing over to Emmett's body. Bella shrugged. "Just having some fun. You know, I regret taking Edward's heart. I should've taken yours," Bella pouted.</p><p>Rosalie's eyes widened as she looked at us both. "You-you killed…we should've killed you the moment we saw you," She snarled. "We saw how that worked out didn't we?" Rosalie stood, shaking. "You bitch," Bella smirked. "Oh, I'm the bitch?" Bella asked, running forward to meet Rosalie head on. Bella was quick as she jumped on her back, her fingernails digging into Rosalie's skin. I winced as Bella made deep incisions around Rosalie's forehead, then moved to pull back the skin, along with her hair.</p><p>Her screaming was muffled by Bella's hand, her eyes wide, a darker shade of brown than last time. Almost black. She pulled off the flesh with all of Rosalie's hair in one go, snapping her neck in the process.</p><p>"Peter? Would I look good as a blonde?" I immediately shook my head. "I like you better as a brunette," I admitted, catching the lighter she tossed at me. "This is mine. How did you get this?" I asked, grabbing Emmett's head, lighting it from the neck up.</p><p>I tossed it on the couch, letting the flames start up. Bella walked past me and out the front door. "Come on Cowboy. We have one more stop,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sinister: Monster in Laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BPOV</strong>
</p><p>I hummed quietly, my barefoot tapping against the floor. I looked in the side mirror, my dark eyes swimming with blood.</p><p>
  <em>1….2…Bella's coming for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3…..4…. You cannot lock the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5…6…. Get your crucifix</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7…8…. It's too late</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9…10… Let the fun begin</em>
</p><p>"Are you humming Nightmare on Elm Street?" Peter asked, his vibrant red eyes glancing over at me. He had such pretty eyes and hair. A beautiful human he must've been. "Yeah, it kind of fits," Peter just chuckled beside me, driving on. "Why are you helping me?" I asked suddenly, it just now occurring to me that he doesn't have to help me, he doesn't even have to be here.</p><p>"Because I want to," He replied. I turned to him confused. At least I think I was confused. I don't really….feel things anymore. I don't know what love is. I cannot relate with the memories in my mind that tell me I once had a love for Edward. It's like they don't make me feel anything inside.</p><p>When I took out his heart, I was asking myself if I felt guilty, was it right? None of it mattered, and I sure as hell didn't feel guilty. I felt nothing except this growing need to ease this hole in my chest. I felt like my own heart was missing.</p><p>I didn't have feelings; I couldn't say to myself that what I was doing, I would've never done two years ago. But this is now. Those two years don't even exist. It's not me. I look at things now, and everything bleeds of feeling. It's nauseating. Except for Peter. I feel something for him, and I don't know what that emotion is. Let me not forget Charlie. Based on my memories we were not very close, but he was the only father I had, and I missed him dearly.</p><p>I can't recall what he looks like now, but I hope he looks well. What are my intentions once I see him? I can't very well stay, and I doubt he'd be willing to just up and leave his home. What if he's dead?</p><p>I watched my eyes flicker in the side mirror. Now <em>that </em>was certainly an emotion. I felt that. I felt loss. I glanced at Peter again, too wondering if he were to die, what would my world be like?</p><p>
  <em>Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll be alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever….</em>
</p><p>"Forever?" I repeated, tilting my head. "What's that darlin'?" Peter asked, his hand resting on my thigh.</p><p>
  <em>You need him like you need to breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Admit it. Even your black soul doesn't want to be alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need him.</em>
</p><p>"Need?" I asked myself, furrowing my brow. I blinked, looking to Peter who was looking at me confused. "Are you alright?" He asked me, tilting his head at me. "Mhm," I responded, leaning my head back. "Peter?" I asked. "Hmm?" He asked, turning down a dark street.</p><p>"Have you ever needed anyone?" I looked over at him, finding his eyes on me again.</p><p>
  <em>So pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red….red…</em>
</p><p>"No," He replied.</p><p>
  <em>Does he need me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does he want me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do I want him?</em>
</p><p>I looked away, looking into the side mirror once again, my eyes flashing red.</p><p>"Not until now. You're the craziest thing I've ever seen. You're exactly what I need in my life," I shot him a smile, a warm feeling settling over me.</p><p>
  <em>Warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can fix us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Us.</em>
</p><p>Peter's phone chimed, and he let out a laugh after looking at it. "Your package has arrived," I smiled at that, sighing in content.</p><p>
  <em>Kill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill</em>
</p><p>I licked my teeth, feeling the sharp prick of my canines. "One….two….Freddy's coming for you," I sing, smiling as Peter picked up after me.</p><hr/><p>Peter and I stopped at the Victorian mansion, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I see nothing has changed," I mused, grabbing Peter's hand as we all but glided towards the front door. "Carlisle! How could this happen? Do you think it was Aro?" I could hear Esme's soft voice as she cried to Carlisle.</p><p>It was so soothing.</p><p><em>How could she</em>?</p><p>
  <em>What about me?</em>
</p><p>I knock on the front door, looking at Peter briefly. I can hear the shuffling of fabric as one of them came to the door. The large wooden door opened, and there stood Carlisle in all his glory, his brows furrowed, eyes wide. "I see you got my package," I smiled, looping my arm through Peter's.</p><p>
  <em>Kill…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KILL…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ask Peter to take you to Wendy's…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait…don't kill…</em>
</p><p>A look of pure horror replaced his expression of confusion making me laugh. I bounced lightly on my feet, slowly smiling, showing him a row of my teeth. "Good god, it can't be. I haven't seen a creature like this since…" I held up my hand raising a brow. "And I'll be the last creature you'll ever see. I'm honestly debating on killing you. You deserve this. Where were you when I was dying? Where were you when your golden son <em>murdered </em>his wife?"</p><p>I snarled, the edges of my vision darkening until all I could see was him. I felt the electricity of Peter's lips on my wrist before I was free, pouncing on the man before me. He was so busy trying to protect his arms and chest that he left his face unprotected.</p><p>I had a perfect idea.</p><p>I smiled as I repeatedly punch him in the face, ignoring Esme's screams. I pulled out every single tooth, laughing as all he could do was scream.</p><p>"Please stop! Bella! Why?! Why are you doing this?!" I swiveled around, squeezing my fist. I stared into Esme's eyes as I crushed Carlisle's teeth to dust. I stood, looking down at Carlisle pathetically. "Where is Charlie?" I asked instead, tilting my head at her.</p><p>Esme was shaking like a leaf as she stared at me. "Your father? I-I can't tell you that. I won't let you kill your own father," My nose twitched as she said that, my smile automatically turning into a frown. I zipped towards her, grabbing her by the throat. I dug my nails into her skin as I lifted her up off the floor. "I would never hurt him. You honestly believe I-?" I growled, grabbing her by the hair, pulling her head from her body. Peter just raised a brow at me. "I thought you wanted them to live," I threw her remains to the side, pointing furiously at Carlisle. "He lives! He can live alone, by himself, no children, no mate! Why do you think I took his teeth? He'll never change anyone again," In front of Carlisle's eyes, I burned the box of remains including Esme's head.</p><p>I watched in victory as he just wallowed in misery.</p><p>
  <em>Charlie...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad…</em>
</p><hr/><p>He was gone. My father was gone. They didn't even look out for him.</p><p>No matter.</p><p>I looked at the coroner signing the papers. "Don't touch his body. I have someone down South," Peter stated, also signing some sheet of paper. "Can I get some privacy?" I asked, hoping to cast this man puppy dog eyes. He nodded, silently stepping out of the room.</p><p>"You have 2 minutes tops Darlin'," Peter warned.</p><p>I nodded, leaning down to whisper in Charlie's ear. "I'll take care of you," I looked to Peter once more asking him silently if this would work. "Your venom is very different from mine," He reminded, nodding. I bit into Charlie's neck smiling as his hand immediately grasped my own.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, this was going ton end, but there is another chapter for Sinister.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Final Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella always believed Edward would come back, but she was wrong. 5 years later, she finds herself drifting through Texas when everything goes to hell. The world was ending. Bella crosses paths with a strange vampire by the name of Garrett. She has one final request in this lifetime.</p><p>Pairing: None</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will not have a happy ending</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella threw back the shot, her eyes drifting to the small television that hung in the corner. She frowned, saying a silent prayer to her father who she hoped was in a better place. She'd join him soon enough. Everyone was waiting for that drop, the big boom where everything would be wiped out of existence.</p><p>'Almost everything' She thought bitterly. She wondered what the world would be like with just a race of vampires. She briefly thought of her former vampire family, shaking her head. Of course, they'd be the lucky ones.</p><p>The glass slipped from her hand, the whole bar going quiet at the announcement. "People of the world, I have just been informed that…the Nuclear Blast is set to hit in T-5 hours. This is David Grossman…. signing off. Goodnight, and goodbye America,"</p><p>No one spoke. No one moved. No one did a damn thing. "I don't know you guys, but I'm sure you were some mighty fine people," Bella muttered, causing everyone to glance her way. Their glassy eyes stared back at her, each one of them giving her a nod. "Goodnight America," She mumbled, before stumbling off the barstool, heading for the exit.</p><p>She walked out into the hot, summer air, looking up at the sky. "Are you sure you want to be alone?" A voice piped up from beside her, a tall, brown-haired man standing beside her. Bella glanced up at his face, brow furrowing. "We're all going to die anyway," She replied, waiting for him to meet her eyes.</p><p>He did.</p><p>Her brows raised in recognition, and she chuckled dryly to herself. "Now you throw me a bone?" She mutters looking away from him. "Excuse me?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. Bella shook her head, raising her hand to move the hair from her face.</p><p>Ice cold hands grasped her wrist, the vampire's red eyes staring upon her in awe. "You wear the scar," Bella knew exactly what he was talking about, but played dumb.</p><p>She just raised a brow. "You were that human, with the Cullen coven? Everyone knows about you. I never thought I'd meet you in person. You're a brave soul," Bella just stared at him confused. "I'm sorry, what? What do you mean I'm 'that human'?"</p><p>The vampire shook his head in amazement. "You're the only human to become bitten by a vampire and not turn. Some vampires feared you," Bella snorted, "Right," She put her arm down as he let go, looking away as he frowned at her. "It's a shame. Your race will cease to exist," Bella pursed her lips, nodding. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah. Did you know them? The Cullen's I mean." The vampire nodded. "Yes. Carlisle and I go way back," Bella just hummed. "Can I ask you a favor…?" She drawled out waiting for a name. "The name is Garrett," He tipped his head to her, a smile on his face. One the quickly turned into a frown. "Sure," He replied.</p><p>"I don't….I don't know if this will hurt. I'm sure I'll burn to death in one second, but I know it'll feel like an eternity. I just want to be held Garrett. When that time comes, can you hold me until I die?" She pleaded. She had no one to spend her last night on Earth with.</p><p>Garrett tilted his head at her odd request but nodded.</p><p>"Come on, I live just up the road," Bella followed behind Garrett, letting out a sigh. She stopped as he led her into a cabin. It seemed to just be a simple cabin with just a big living area, one room, bathroom, and kitchen.</p><p>He led her to a small bedroom that had a bed and a drawer. "Shower is across the hall….if that's what you want to do," Garrett stated, just watching her for the moment. Bella shook her head, taking off her shoes. "Can I lay in the bed? Unless you want me clean first?" She asked, her sunken eyes sweeping over the room quickly before meeting his red ones.</p><p>Garrett shrugged. "Up to you," He replied.</p><p>Bella just nodded and decided to take him up on his offer. She turned the water on as hot as it would go, enjoying it, before washing her body and hair knowing she'd never feel this again. Her mind cut to the Cullen's once again. Would she have been one of them by now?</p><p>Once the water had run cold, she got out, dressing in a long-sleeved shirt that dropped just below her knees. She crawled into the comfortable bed, laying her head on the pillow. She tensed at first when Garrett slid in behind her, his arm draping over her waist. She relaxed after a few minutes, just sitting in silence, turning to face him.</p><p>They just stared at one another for a long time, and Garrett broke the silence after an hour, asking about her life. Bella told all she could, missing no details. Garrett listened with fascination feeling saddened by the life she was dealt with in the supernatural world.</p><p>"Edward was my only kiss," She mused, more to herself than anything. She was aware of the time, watching the clock in his room. "Will you get hurt?" She suddenly asked. Garrett shook his head. "No. I won't. It'll sting probably, but…." He sighed watching her face. "You humans were interesting creatures," He whispers, knowing that the time is almost up. Bella just chuckled.</p><p>"I guess so Garrett," She blinked furiously, the clock ticking, the sound coming out harsher as it drew closer and closer. Garrett's cold thumb wiped away the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. She huddled herself closer to him, curling around him.</p><p>He rolled over so that he'd lay on top of her, shielding her somewhat. "This won't do much, but I hope you don't feel pain," He mumbled, frowning down at her. Bella nodded in thanks, unable to stop her body from shaking as she glanced at the clock one last time, her mind counting down the minute.</p><p>Garrett grabbed her face gently, forcing her to open her eyes. His hand quickly reached under her neck, pushing her up so that their lips would meet, kissing her as if time did not exist, distracting her human mind just enough so that….</p><p>"Thank you," She whispered, closing her eyes in time with the large 'boom' that shook the earth, a smile on her face as her porcelain skin darkened to a charcoal color until Garrett was holding nothing but ash.</p><p>Surrounded by nothing, and no one with a beating heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sinister: Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part to Sinister :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella laughed as Peter twirled her around in a circle, pulling her close after, his body humming in content as she ran her fingers through his hair. "How do you feel?" He whispered. Bella sighed, pulling him closer if possible.</p><p>"I still don't feel anything concerning other people, but for you and dad…I feel…something," She explained, her brow twitching just a bit as she tried to articulate the words. Peter smiled down at her, cupping her chin in his hands. "Thane that's enough for me," He mumbled against her lips, the two swaying against the Christmas music. "I like this holiday," She smiled, humming along with the tune.</p><p>"You should kid, I raised you," Charlie piped up, appearing from around the corner. Peter laughed as her eyes sparkled and glowed before she turned from his arms, going straight into Charlie's, her body seeming to melt as he wrapped his arms around her. "It worked," She sighed in relief, a smile on her face.</p><p>Charlie squeezed Bella tightly, his new eyes adjusting to everything around him at an alarming rate. He eyed Peter with scrutiny, his eyes taking in his scars. "What the hell happened to you kid?" He raised a brow. Peter just chuckled. "Long story. Glad to see you're not so…dead," He smirked.</p><p>Charlie laughed, pulling back to look at Bella. "Me too, so explain to me what happened,"</p><p>Bella decided to start from the very beginning, up to the point where Peter found her as he'd be able to explain better than she.</p><p>"Bella and including yourself, are not normal vampires. Your venom is more potent and it explains why she was able to turn you after you died, even if yours wasn't a violent death. Your venom restarts the heart no matter how much blood may be in your system. The more, the better. You'll be able to handle yourself in any given situation. Bella is quite different. Her death was a violent one, and there was just enough venom to restart her heart, hence the heartbeat. Yours flutters much faster. It's very interesting. Bella also differs because her soul basically rewrote itself during the changing process, the only thing that brought her back to life. Its sole purpose to inflict revenge upon its enemies. She should be dead, or hell, batshit crazy, but I think if she has the right things to settle her soul, she'll be alright"</p><p>He chuckled at the glint in her eye. He cleared his throat as he stared upon Charlie once more. He looked even more human than Bella did. He was like a stronger version of herself. "I took your daughter to four different states where she killed every member of the Cullen coven except Carlisle. She left him to die alone. She even removed his teeth," Peter hummed.</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened in shock at that. "You did what?" He asked. Bella just shrugged. "He's right. I did," Charlie was wary of course, but he understood. He just wanted to make sure his baby girl would not go through some weird shit down the line. Some trauma to her brain.</p><p>"You have to remember Charlie. Her soul craved revenge," Charlie smoothed down Bella's hair, kissing her forehead. "As long as you gave them hell," He whispered. He suddenly whipped his head towards the door, a low growl rumbling in his chest. "You're good Chief," Peter soothed before going to the door. He raised a brow at the black-haired vampire with golden eyes.</p><p>Peter just stared, waiting for him to speak. "I know what she did," The stranger spoke to him, his eyes trying to see behind Peter. Peter just tilted his head. "Right, and if you have a problem, you can get the fuck off my lawn," Bella was beside him in seconds, looking the stranger over. "I know you. You were at my wedding," Peter calmed slightly, but didn't budge. "Yes, Eleazar was it? What are you doing here, and why do you reek of Carlisle?" She growled, Peter's arm wrapping around her waist to hold her still.</p><p>Eleazar raised his hands, his eyes wide. "Do not fret. He came to me seeking vengeance against you, and when he told me or tried, I had to see for myself. May I?" Eleazar looked to Peter for permission, then at Bella. Peter pulled her flush against his side, holding her hand, letting the vampire inside. Charlie said nothing but watched with keen curiosity.</p><p>Eleazar raked his eyes over Bella in amazement. "It is true. You…You are gifted, a shield for sure. Mentally, it was very hard tracking you down. Your soul has its own gift perse. An aura," He looked worried for a moment, a frown on his face. "What is it?" Peter asked.</p><p>Eleazar met his eyes, before nodding to himself. "Her soul is very dark. Black. In the center, there is a white light, very small. It represents some form of happiness in her soul. I'm going to assume it is you two. It seems to pulse, but it does not grow any bigger. I also came here on behalf of the Volturi. Carlisle went as a form of retaliation, but by my findings, this is your nature,"</p><p>He rubbed his hands together and nodded. "I was also rather curious, so I had to make the trip. You have seemed to find yourself okay, and there has only been one case like you my dear. I think you might've met her. Victoria. It wasn't widely known, only because after a while, her heart did stop, due to the loss of her mate, and her soul no longer had that spark of life, resulting in her darkness. She had nothing to live for. I was just recently told this information…" He bowed in respect before standing straight once more. "I pray that your soul stays this way," He was gone with the wind, leaving the three of them confused. "So, I'm okay?" She asked, looking to Peter.</p><p>He shrugged but nodded anyway. "You seem mighty fine to me sugar," Bella beamed at that, holding out her hand to Charlie. "You know we can eat right?" Charlie's mustache twitched as he smiled. "All the burgers I want?" Bella laughed, nodding. Peter trailed behind them and smiled to himself. His little devil would be fine. If you looked close enough, there was a tiny fleck of brown in her eyes. Just enough to know that the Bella that died two years ago, the soul of the human side of her, was in there somewhere, giving just enough love for the two that mattered to her the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alter Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Bella attempts to follow Edward in the woods, she finds that she is not alone.</p><p>Pairing: Jasper/Bella</p><p>Rating: T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Edward!" Bella screamed, her eyes darting around frantically as she so desperately tried to find him. He just couldn't, no he just wouldn't leave her here. All alone. Right? The temperature was dropping, and the sky was darkening, and Bella knew that evil things lurked at night.</p><p>"I'm scared," She whispered to herself, swallowing as she decided to give up. He was long gone now, and she wanted to go home. Get out of the cold and wish this day away. To forget that this ever happened.</p><p>"Don't be scared," A husky voice whispered out into the darkness, making her shiver. It sounded awfully familiar, but Bella couldn't place it. Bella didn't say anything, but she looked around for the source. She let out a shuddering breath, backing up towards a tree. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her face feeling hot despite the cold temperature.</p><p>She looked around as branches broke all around her, her eyes desperately trying to see anything. "Please…." She whispered, shutting her eyes. Everything suddenly quieted, not an animal stirring. She felt the air around her suddenly change, accommodating for some unnatural change.</p><p>Cool breath on her face made her body lock in place, afraid to open her eyes.</p><p>A small whimper escaped her lips, and her body starting to shake uncontrollably. A wave of calm suddenly flooded her body making her eyes snap open in shock, seeing the dark, black pools staring back at her.</p><p>Her eyes memorized every angle of his face, the angle of his nose, every sharp jawline in his face. Her eyes swept over his golden locks, her fingers itching to touch him. "Jasper," She whispered, her brow furrowing as she tried to place what was different about him.</p><p>A horrifying thought came to mind just then. Was he there to finish the job? He could make it painless. "Shhhh," He whispered, a slender finger was placed on her lips, silencing her. This time, Bella fought the calm, embracing the fear. She should be scared. Another wave of calm, stronger than the last overpowered her once more, the tranquil peace, making her knees buckle.</p><p>They hit the forest floor with a soft plop, and Bella's eyes followed as Jasper's body mimicked hers, his dark eyes staring into her soul. "Like I said. Don't be afraid," He said, and Bella realized why he sounded so different, and looked so off. He wasn't in his usual style of clothing. He was dressed in a flannel shirt and rugged jeans, complete with black cowboy boots. He sounded as if he just came from the deep parts of Texas.</p><p>"You're alright," He soothed, his hand briefly skimming her cheek. Bella gasped as the wind suddenly blew around her, parting the trees, letting in the soft light of the moon. Jasper didn't look like Jasper. He didn't sound like Jasper. But he was Jasper.</p><p>He was …. <em>Different</em>.</p><p>"W-what are you doing here? I- I thought you left," <em>With the others</em>. She thought. Jasper chuckled, the sound downright inhuman. More inhuman than he already was. "No," He answered, tilting his head at her. "I feel like this is the first time I'm seeing everything,"</p><p>He leaned closer, his breath fanning across her face, making her blink. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"</p><p>Bella's eyes widened as his lips pressed against her neck, her body freezing as she tried to process what was happening.</p><p>"J-Jasper?" She stuttered, her fingers unconsciously wrapping themselves around his shirt. "The name isn't Jasper darlin'." He whispered in her ear.</p><p>Bella swallows, blinking furiously. "Who..w-who are you?"</p><p>Jasper was silent, only Bella's breathing could be heard in the night air.</p><p>"You can call me Major…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alter Ego: Awoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella sucked in a shuddering breath, leaning back to get a good look at Jasper. His dark eyes met hers, his face void of any emotion except pure curiosity. Bella shook her head a bit, "I don't, I-I don't understand," Jasper tilted his head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Jasper tried to keep me hidden for a long time," A shiver ran down Bella's spine as he slipped a finger under her chin, turning her head to the side.</p><p>His lips grazed the shell of her ear. Bella's fingers tightened around his shirt in fear, her breath coming out in short pants. "Wanna know somethin'? A little secret between just the two of us?" He purred, one of his fingers dancing across her collarbone making her shiver.</p><p>"Jasper wanted you dead. The moment they walked into school. He couldn't <em>stand </em>you…" The harsh growl of his voice made her wince, eliciting a squeak of fear from her. "Shhhh," He whispered, turning her face so that he'd meet her eyes again. "Why?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She knew he had trouble with the diet, but did he really want to kill her?</p><p>Jasper, or rather Major chuckled. "You brought me close to the surface. He couldn't stand living with me inside of him. Although that might be a little of the elf's doing, she screwed his head all around. The moment we smelt you…" He paused, his nose resting on her temple. He breathed deeply, letting out a deep sigh. "You woke me up. He couldn't have that. He didn't want to jeopardize this..<em>life</em>," He rolled his eyes, staring at her.</p><p>Bella was riveted, wanting to hear the story. If this was true, then she definitely didn't know a single thing about this world.</p><p>"So, he stayed away from you, made sure Edward told you that I was dangerous. Which I am. Struck fear in you. It worked. Until we ran into those nomads. The more you stayed away, the less likely I was to break free. But I was already aware. I wouldn't be going anywhere that easy. Why do you think I told you that you were worth it? This internal battle. Your blood was everywhere when we killed James, but it wasn't enough. I mean it makes no sense right? Why snap after just one drop?"</p><p>He questioned, waiting to see if she'd get it. Bella's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. "If he killed me…then….you wouldn't be here?" She asked. "See, I knew you were smart,"</p><p>Bella frowned then, looking down at the forest floor. "Did Edward even…." She trailed off, furiously wiping away a lone tear. "No," He responded. "Did any of them care?" She asked, looking at him, bracing herself for the truth.</p><p>He caressed her cheek, letting out a sigh. "I did," He whispered. Bella pulled away from him, standing shakily as her legs were tingling. "Only because I let you free right? I was just a human that you each wanted something from. None of you ever cared. I was nothing more than a pet," She spat angrily.</p><p>Bella suddenly lost all the confidence at that moment, taking a step back as the Major towered over her. He glared down at her, stalking towards her until her back hit a tree. He leaned down to her level, his nose almost touching hers. "Let me make something clear to you," He growled, gripping her chin as gentle as could be, but added some pressure to make his point clear. "I fought tooth and nail to come through, to finally take control. Where do you think you fit in? Do you think you're just some random human that can just wake me up and pull me out of my own head?" He bushed some hair out of her face, his features softening as her wide brown eyes stared into his. Understanding slowly registering in them.</p><p>"In the South, a long time ago, I was a fearless leader. Jasper and I co-existed. We were one. Until he fell in love. The more she changed him, the more he suppressed me. When you suppress your demon so much, when you become separate, we split. Jasper was Jasper, and I am the Major. Two different personalities. Two very different vampires. I am true to my nature. You drew me to you. Edward might've lured you in, but I <em>craved </em>you. I <em>needed </em>you. You're anything but a <em>pet</em> to me," He loosened his grip on her chin, stepping back from her. "A true vampire wouldn't be able to resist changing their mate if they were human. They wouldn't throw you into the line of danger," In a flash, Bella found herself flush against his chest, her head tilted back so that she could see his face. She suddenly felt hot, a feeling slowly bubbling inside the pit of her stomach, making her eyes roll into the back of her head.</p><p>Jasper's hand braced her head, his lips delicately brushing over her creamy, smooth neck. "They'd claim you no matter if you're human or vampire," He whispered sensually, causing Bella to softly moan, her fingers gripping his shirt. "I can be gentle," He purred, pulling her up so that her head was against his chest. He pulled back the lust a bit, causing Bella to gasp, her body shuddering as her body tingled all over. He softly nipped at her ear, a low growl emitting from his chest. He gripped her leg, hiking it up over his hip, rolling his hips in a swift motion, eliciting a mix of a whimper and a scream from her throat.</p><p>"I can be rough," He growled, sending out a wave of calm towards her, humming in content as she stared at him through hooded eyes. She blinked slowly, her limbs suddenly feeling like liquid. "But believe me, I could never hurt you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alter Ego: The End to a Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was shocked when his daughter turned up on his porch, freezing to death, cheeks pink as the cold bit at her, bundled into who he knew to be one of the Cullen's. "What…Bells, I've been looking for you everywhere," He let them in, closing the door behind him, keeping the cold air out.</p><p>He still shivered, despite the fact that it was warm inside. "That would be my brother's fault sir," He turned his eyes to the blonde, something within him screaming danger. "I don't understand," He looked down at Bella who was still shivering. "Edward broke up with me," She whispered, grabbing the cover from the back of the couch.</p><p>Charlie had to stop himself from jumping up and down and clapping his hands like a girl. He despised Edward Cullen and knew that boy was no good for his baby. Instead, he frowned, making his way to the recliner. "I'm sorry Bells. I know how much you liked the boy. So, you've been with…sorry kid, I don't know your name," The blonde reached out his hand, and Charlie shook it, his eyes narrowing at the cool temperature. "Jasper Whitlock. I found her actually. Dear ol' Ed left her in the woods. I go hunting, so, I know the area pretty well,"</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened. "What do you mean he left you in the woods?!" Bella winced at his outburst. "We went out way past the trail and he was too fast to catch up with and I got turned around," Charlie shook his head. "Oh, that piece of….well where is he so I can give him a piece of my mind?" Charlie stood, ready to grab his trusty shotgun before he suddenly calmed. He sat back down looking confused. "I'm afraid that's impossible. Edward got accepted into this music arts program up in New York. The family moved on the spot. I stayed behind. Just to clear up some things before moving out myself. I was taking a stroll, and I wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior a few nights ago, and I came across this one. Thought I'd bring her home before we both got sick,"</p><p>Charlie just shook his head. "Well thank you, Jasper. I know it's late, so you better head on home son. Call if you need anything," Bella glanced at Charlie in surprise, shooting 'Jasper' a look. He just winked. "Will do. Goodnight darlin',"</p><p>Bella walked him out, just staring at him. He tilted his head, looking like a lost puppy. "You should get inside before you freeze to death," He chuckled, running a finger across her cheek. Bella nodded, giving him a small smile. "Will I see you?" She asked. "Where else would I be?" He smirked before disappearing.</p><p>Bella just smiled to herself, before walking back inside. Charlie faced her, a beer in hand. "I know this might be a little too soon, but why couldn't you end up with that one? He's nice," Bella snorted. "Dad," She laughed. She folded up the blanket and laid it across the couch.</p><p>"I'm just saying. But really…I'm glad you're okay," Charlie kissed her hair, before returning to the game on the tv.</p><p>Bella got out of her cold clothes and decided to shower, hoping it'll wash the day away and help her evaluate on some things. She was still hurt that she was nothing to any of the Cullen's. She also realized that she really knew nothing about this world. Everything she thought she knew was a lie.</p><p>Except for Jasper….kind of. She didn't know whether to call him Jasper or the Major. Now knowing the truth, Edward was nothing but a distant memory. Her head was now swimming with all things Jasper, wondering how she could ever call her relationship with Edward a thing. She felt the truth in Jasper's words, felt a pull somewhere deep in her soul.</p><p>She now pondered on what she wanted. Her decision to be a vampire never wavered, but is she ready to leave Charlie?</p><p>Once the water started to run cool, she finally got out, and after running her brush through her hair did she emerge and quietly step into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, pausing at her open window. "It's just me," She jumped at the sound of his voice, her hand going to her heart. "Jesus," The lamp clicked on, and she found him sitting on the edge of her bed.</p><p>She regarded him for a moment, taking in his red eyes with surprise. "You look…better that way," She whispered, heading over to her closet to dump her clothes in her hamper. "Can I ask you something?" She turned around to face him wringing her hands.</p><p>He patted the bed, and Bella walked over, sitting beside him. "What do I call you first of all? You're Jasper, but you're not him obviously," He chuckled, his finger touching a wet strand of her hair. "I'm Jasper, just not <em>that </em>Jasper. Whatever you want,"</p><p>"I'll stick with Jasper then. Are you really leaving?" She questioned, swallowing as his stare seemed to get more intense. "Silly girl," He murmured. "Now that I've found you, you can't get rid of me that easy," He teased. "How long do you have here….before I need to make my decision?" Jasper hummed frowning. "I won't rush you. If being human is what you truly desire, I won't take that choice from you. Two years tops is all I can give you before people get suspicious,"</p><p>Bella nodded at that. Junior year was slowly about to end in the next few months. "A year and a half. After graduation, I'll leave with you,"</p><hr/><p>While Jasper didn't like the idea of this school charade, he did it to keep up appearances. He couldn't have too many curious eyes. When he did leave with Bella, they couldn't have a trail following them either.</p><p>The two were the talk of the school, many claiming that Bella cheated on Edward and stole Jasper, or that Jasper and Bella wanted to be with each other instead. Some believed that Bella got pregnant and Jasper stuck around to take care of the baby.</p><p>Bella didn't flaunt a relationship with him in front of the school, but you never saw her without him. Mike finally backed off after an incident with the vampire, fear gripping him so bad he pissed his pants in the middle of the cafeteria.</p><p>Charlie took a liking to Jasper very quickly, inviting him over to dinner more than enough times, and Bella was surprised he actually came, even if he never really ate anything. Before Bella knew it, December was rolling around, and Christmas was right around the corner.</p><p>Bella and Jasper's relationship had slowly progressed. She knew that he was where her life would ultimately end and begin, having no fears jumping into anything. His kisses were much different from Edward's, truly showing her that he could kiss her senseless and like any other human, and she'd come out unscathed.</p><p>He wasn't afraid to touch her, he wasn't afraid to be rough when he wanted to be. He could bite her without injecting venom, giving her the human experiences she desired. They hadn't crossed that line just yet, but Bella knew that was the one thing she wanted to give him.</p><p>She had it all planned out since Charlie would be going on a special trip with a few of his deputies a week before and returning Christmas Eve. Jasper invited them to the Cullen's old home for those two days. Bella didn't understand why the old Jasper hid this one away from the world.</p><p>He was in his element and much different than she expected. He did despise humans, except for Charlie ignoring the fact that he was his mate's father. They just got along. Charlie loved him, and Jasper found the man just like his daughter.</p><p>"Dad, I thought you were going to get snow chains!" Bella admonished, pointing towards his tires. "I did. I got you some new ones," Bella frowned, looking at her tires. Charlie chuckled, pulling Bella to his side. "Don't worry about me kiddo, I'll be fine," He grabbed his last bag, putting it in the trunk. Bella waved him off as he got into the cruiser and drove off. She glanced up at the clear sky, smiling as the snow started to fall.</p><p>She grabbed her own bags from the porch, putting them into the cab of her truck. She locked up the house, doing a quick check of everything since she'd be gone for a week. After starting her truck, she let it warm up before pulling out of the driveway. She fiddled with the radio station, finding a classic Christmas station. She hummed to the tune of 'Let It Snow' smiling. She stopped at the stop sign, looking both ways before continuing forward.</p><p>She drove through the back roads, her excitement growing. As she crossed another intersection, she gasped as a loud crash sounded before glass rained down everywhere, pain blooming on her side. She screamed as her truck flipped over three times, landing on its top. She felt blood dripping down her head, and her ears ringing. She blinked furiously; the road ahead becomes blurry.</p><p>Her eyes caught the end of something silver before it disappeared from sight. She breathed heavily, wincing as she tried to move her leg. Her cell rang, and Bella tried moving her head to find it. She found it above her head, and she let out a cry as she stretched her hand.</p><p>She snagged it, her hand shaking as she flipped it open. "Jasper…" She answered, swallowing as she tried to fight off the dizziness. "Where are you?" He asked immediately. "I-I can't see…someone hit me. The back roads…" She could hear the wind whipping in the background, and she closed her eyes, finding something to focus on. "Did you see a car?" He asked, trying to keep her talking. He hadn't the chance to assess her yet, and he didn't want her slipping into a coma on him. "Uh…A…silver…I think. A silver car," She mumbled, his voice slowly fading.</p><p>She blinked her eyes open, gripping the phone tightly. "Jasper?" She asked, hearing nothing on the other line.</p><p>"<em>When we finally kiss goodnight,</em></p><p>
  <em>How I'll hate going out in the storm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if you'll really grab me tight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the way home I'll be warm."</em>
</p><p>"Jasper?"</p><p>"<em>The fire is slowly dying</em></p><p>
  <em>And, my dear, we're still goodbying</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as long as you love me so</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>We ask all drivers to be careful driving this morning as there has been an accident on the outskirts of Forks. We have been informed that involved in the accident was a police cruiser. Snow chains are important! At this moment, we have no information if the victim survived,"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Alter Ego: Carbon Copy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part to Alter Ego</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper knew that when he felt a bubbling panic within his gut, something was wrong. The string that tied him to Bella tugged violently. Urging him to make haste. He came across the scene of her truck, the thing bent in all places.</p><p>He crouched down in front of the truck, eyes, and ears assessing her body before deciding that it was safe for him to pull the door off. Her cell phone was clutched in her hand, her eyes closed, her long hair hanging around her face like a curtain.</p><p>He clicked the seatbelt, catching her before she could hit her head, gently pulling her out. Using his gift, he eased the pain, laying her on the ground. "Jasper?" She mumbled, her eyes slowly blinking open. "I'm right here darlin'," He responded, smoothing the hair from her face.</p><p>He assessed her body once more now that she was out in the open. "You hit your head pretty hard," He frowned, listening to her heart. "Jasper…Charlie…" She trailed off, groaning in pain. "I don't feel so good," She whispered, her face suddenly going pale. "Shhh," He whispered. "I've got you," He leaned down, placing a kiss on her neck before sinking his teeth into her flesh, pumping as much venom as her body could take.</p><hr/><p>Jasper walked the scene of Charlie's accident, frowning. He found it odd that on two separate sides of Forks Bella and her father were in car accidents, and an eyewitness says a silver car ran the light, hitting Charlie head-on.</p><p>The car continued down the back roads of Forks, before disappearing from the sight of the public. Driving like a madman made it possible to hit Bella as well. Someone was trying to take them out. Jasper hopped into his car, pulling out his cell. He dialed a number he never planned on calling again. "What a surprise…<em>Major</em>." He just hummed.</p><p>"Nothing is a surprise to you is it Alice? I don't know what Jasper saw in you. What the fuck is Edward doing in Forks, and why the hell did he try running Bella and her father off the road?" Alice's voice suddenly switched to confusion. "What are you talking about? Edward's dead,"</p><p>Jasper pulled the car over, frowning. "This is not the time to fuck with me. A silver car ran my mate and her father off the road. He's in the hospital and she's currently changing. Where is he?" His brows furrowed as Alice laughed.</p><p>"Major…are you telling me that you don't remember? Holy fucking shit. When you emerged forth after being suppressed for so fucking long you blacked out. Literally. You and Jasper physically split bodies….in his rage….and confusion, he killed Edward after he broke up with Bella. The fucker is as violent as you are, but he hates your fucking guts. What better way to piss you off than to kill your only reason for existing? I guess that didn't work so…I'd push that gas pedal and make your way to the hospital…"</p><hr/><p>"I'm sorry son, but he suffered a major heart attack. Your name?" Dr. Gerandy asked, frowning in sympathy. "Jasper Hale. A major heart attack huh? Um, can I see him? I'm here on behalf of his daughter Bella. I don't know if you remember me, Carlisle Cullen's son," The doctor's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't recognize you with the hair. Cut the hair a bit I see… Um, sure I guess. Follow me,"</p><p>Charlie's room was right around the corner, and Dr. Gerandy opened the door, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Um..his..his body was right here…"</p><p>
  <strong>4 Days Later</strong>
</p><p>"There's two of you?" Bella questioned, her ruby red eyes narrowing as Jasper nodded. "Well, he failed. You changed me and faked Charlie's death. Charlie has a few hours at best. What does he want?" Jasper paced back and forth, stopping to look out the window. "He thinks he's better. He always has,"</p><p>Bella was next to him in seconds, tilting her head as she stared at his reflection. "Well…you two are literally the same person. There is not a move he won't anticipate. You two are the same,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Conjured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella is on the run from Victoria and stumbles upon an ancient forest. In this forest, blood is spilled, and Bella inadvertently conjures something evil.<br/>Pairing: Bella/Peter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground hummed, vibrating with energy as for the first time in almost 500 years,<em> someone </em>had finally stepped foot in its hellish circle. The wind suddenly stirred, as if from a deep sleep, blowing violently, almost knocking over the human who stumbled across its ground.</p><p>"You will die tonight!" The human went flying into a tree, letting out a scream as the bones in her leg cracked. Within seconds she was lifted off the ground, icy cold fingers wrapping around her throat. Bright red eyes glared into her own, fingernails ripping into her flesh.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Bella," Victoria's nose twitched as she dropped Bella to the ground smiling as Bella tried to crawl away. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the air, as Victoria stomped her foot, the pressure snapping Bella's ankle.</p><p>Bella's scream echoed off the trees, louder than the birds that seemed in that very moment to go berserk, flying high in the night sky, as if they were lost…or scared. Victoria grabbed a handful of Bella's hair, jerking her head back. "This…is all your fault," She growled in her ear, pushing her head into the earth.</p><p>Blood trickled down Bella's forehead, a few single drops saturating the soil.</p><p>Victoria lightly stepped on Bella's back, grabbing her arms back behind her. Bella immediately stilled, her heart-stopping for all of two seconds before it went into overdrive.</p><p>"Please…" She cried, her eyes screwing shut, as Victoria started to pull at her limbs.</p><p>The ground suddenly shook, causing Victoria to pause. Bella frantically looked around in the dark, using the distraction to free her arms. Victoria snarled, crouching down, ready to spring for her attack. A bright golden light appeared to their left, causing them to squint.</p><p>Bella slowly backed herself flush against a tree, shielding her eyes. The light dimmed slightly, the ground going still. Looking through her fingers, a silhouette of a man stood, standing tall, dressed in all black. He was very pale, had light brown hair, close to a honey blonde color.</p><p>The ground vibrated beneath him with every step he took, his attention directed at Victoria. Victoria was still, her eyes wide, body shaking. "What are you doing to me?" She growled, her eyes briefly shooting to Bella, snarling as she tried to fight against the invisible force holding her still.</p><p>The man moved faster than Bella could see, making her jump in fright as she realized this man was possibly a vampire. He walked in a circle around Victoria, sizing her up before stopping in front of her. He slowly turned his head in Bella's direction, his eyes pitch black, no irises. They were soulless.</p><p>Bella's lips trembled as he was suddenly crouched in front of her, staring her deep in the face, the black pits seeming to roam over her face, before his hand briefly made contact with her skin, moving pieces of her torn shirt out of the way as if to get a better look at her injuries.</p><p>His eyes suddenly changed to that of a dark red, so red it looked like blood. Bella reared back in surprise, never in her life seeing something like this. The man was gone, grabbing Victoria by the arm, dragging her to this golden circle. Victoria screeched, bucking wildly, trying her best to escape this thing's hold.</p><p>"NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU?! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Bella winced, raising her body to see what exactly Victoria was screaming about. The man said a few words Bella briefly recognized as Latin before that golden light was back, making Bella squint.</p><p>The man let Victoria go, before turning back towards Bella, stalking towards her. Bella's eyes widened as she tried scooting on her butt, her body trembling in fear. The man stopped in front of her reaching an arm out, his fingers wrapping around her shirt, pulling her up effortlessly.</p><p>He lifted her up, taking quick notice of her legs and ankle, swooping her up bridal style. He started walking, away from where Victoria stood still, screeching loudly. Bella leaned up in his hold, her fingers grasping his shirt. She gasped as a horrible howling emerged from the circle which she could now see was a pit.</p><p>"Wait…" Bella gasped, surprised as the man stopped. Bella covered her mouth as Victoria was grabbed by dark shadow type figures, her body floating into the air, arms and legs spread. Bella hid her face in the stranger's shoulder when Victoria's limbs were pulled from her body, blood spewing from every pore, before her body was falling in the pit, the ground quaking before everything stilled, the forest going quiet.</p><p>Bella panted in fear, the man resuming in his walking, getting further away. "What are you?" She whispered, her jaw tensing. "I'm many things. I like to be called Peter," He responded. He shifted her in his hold, cradling her so that she wouldn't be in pain and stressing her already injured body.</p><p>"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" She asked, looking at the side of his face. "Hell," He said casually, looking down at her briefly. A large boom crackled in the air, the rain suddenly falling from the sky violently. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his face briefly.</p><p>Bella shivered as his eyes flashed before he turned away, seeming to hunch his shoulders, shielding her slightly from the rain. "You called me here. You happened upon an ancient land, a portal. Can only be opened by human blood,"</p><p>Bella frowned, reaching to her head, grunting quietly. "Where are we going?" She asked, panic slowly rising within her as she didn't know where she was being taken. "Hospital," He responded.</p><p>"Why?" She asked, looking away as he looked at her again, his eyes holding annoyance at her questioning. "You're injured obviously. It is now my job to protect you till the day you die,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Fate of an Englishman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the last 18 years Alistair has felt a pull in his body, tugging him to one central place. He ignores the pull, until one day it stops.</p><p>Pairing: Bella/Alistair</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On September 13, 1987, Alistair was struck stupid. It was late in the evening when it happened, a strong force pulling him down to the wet, soggy Earth. It made him wary, and quite freaked the fuck out. He ignored it, moving south of the pull, running away from whatever deadly force that awaited him.</p><p>Alistair never searched for anything or anyone. This only meant that someone or something was searching for him. He preferred to stay off the grid, bouncing from country to country, state to state. In 1987 he was in England. He ran to France a year later.</p><p>Ten years later he was in South America.</p><p>Five years later he moved to the states, the pull in his mind and heart tearing at the seams until it was eased just by stepping foot in the United States. He didn't understand it. The pull bounced around a lot, from the South West to the North West and like that every few months to a year.</p><p>Alistair avoided the whole west of the United States like the plague. He dare didn't get caught up in its path. It was a pattern. Around the summertime, this pull would strain before stopping, like a rubber band. Then a month after that, it would draw itself in before staying put for a few months until the winter, the rubber band would repeat this action for years, until at the 17-year mark. It stopped.</p><p>Alistair was in Tennessee ready to make his leave to Wisconsin, anticipating the return of the pull when it never came. He was looking at the clock, counting the months. Winter was rolling around, and it was the usual time the pull moved down South.</p><p>It never happened. It intrigued him a bit. Why did the pattern change after 17 years? Could he now breath in relief? The pull never ventured more than it did, never followed him, which was also very confusing. Alistair waited for the Spring of 2005, growing more suspicious of this pull as it never moved.</p><p>He made his plan to leave the states that following morning.</p><p>On September 17, 2005, the moment Alistair left his little place of solitude, everything vanished. Everything stopped. The pull was no longer. He should have been happy. He should have been elated by that. He was held by something for 18 years, betraying his vampiric body against his will.</p><p>What right did it have to just cut him loose?</p><p>This time he searched, closing his eyes, feeling for whatever, this was. He knew it was in Washington.</p><p>
  <em>Forks</em>
</p><p>His brows crinkled. An old friend once lived there, not anymore though. He seemed to travel down to California the same day the pull stopped its tugging.</p><p>Alistair traveled to this Forks, running his way through the woods unseen and unnoticed following the last trace of this pull. He didn't know what it was. But he planned to give it a piece of his mind, maybe even destroy it for running him all over God's green earth.</p><p>He didn't know what he would find, but a human was not one of them.</p><p>She was in the middle of the forest, hand laying across her heart, brown hair splayed around her like a wave. This? This <em>thing </em>had him pinned to the States? Running from country to country? He silently hopped down from a tree, his red eyes narrowing at her form. He could smell salt in the air, most likely from the beach not too far away.</p><p>Should he expose himself? Should he appear in front of this human and drain her dry just for giving his life hell? How did she do it? Why did she do it? Was she aware? Who was she? His nose wrinkled at the faint scent of Cullen, and he wondered why she'd be in the same area as a predator.</p><p>The scent was very faint though, having not been in the area for at least a few hours. He twitched with what to do, knowing that right now he should leave. Never return. He could also kill her and never worry about this wretched pull ever again.</p><p>But Alistair was careful. Although how much trouble could one get into for one missing girl? Girls went missing all the time.</p><p>Something within him was telling him to do it. To jerk that little slip of a human off her the ground and demand why she would do such a thing to him. Demand to know what she was because no human had <em>ever </em>had a hold on him. No human could <em>find </em>him.</p><p>That's when he realized something. The human's heart was silent.</p><p>The human was dead.</p><p>Blood still rushed through her veins though, slowly. She had only a minute at best before she could no longer be resuscitated.</p><p>Alistair for some reason was angry. How dare she die? How dare this human die after putting him through hell for 18 years? Like a puppet?</p><p>He rushed forward, staring down at the pale thing before him. Her eyes were closed, mouth set in a frown. With probably more force than he should have, he brought his hand down to her chest, glaring down at her, "Wake, you unfathomable human," He growled, his hand coming down once more, the force kickstarting her heart, her eyes shooting open, a gasp falling from her lips as she sucked in air.</p><p>Alistair grabbed the yellow jacket she wore, balling it into his fist, jerking her off the ground. The growl was low, menacing as he stared down at her. "You," He didn't have any more words for her. Just that one because really, all of this was her fault.</p><p>Her dark mocha eyes were wide with fear, her small hand wrapping around his wrist weakly. A feeble attempt. He squeezed her neck with force. Not enough to kill her, but enough so that she felt it. Felt him.</p><p>He stood to his full height bringing her with him, her feet dangling. "Who are you?" He snarled, his eyes roaming every inch of her face. She struggled to speak, choking on her own spit, her fingers tightening around his wrist, eyes narrowing.</p><p>He loosened his grip just a bit to let her speak, her heart hammering in her chest like a jackhammer. "Please…" She gasped, coughing violently as he let her drop. She gasped, taking in gulps of air, looking at him in fright. He just stared at her surprised. A pleading human was something he was used to, but it was her voice.</p><p>It put him under a minor trance. If he could call it that. What exactly was this thing? What was she? How could one word come out like a song? A song that he's been hearing for the last 18 years. He raked his eyes over her body, guessing that she could be no older than 20, and no younger than 16. "How old are you human?" He asked, crouching down to her level.</p><p>She flinched away from him, moving away. He grabbed her jacket once more, pulling her back to his face, their noses almost touching. "Answer me," He demanded, frows furrowing. If she was how old he speculated…that could…"18," She whispered shakily, her warm breath fanning across his face.</p><p>He did his best to hide the shock from his face. "When is your birthday?" He asked, watching closely as her own brows furrowed, mothing parted in question. She swallowed, breathing out. "September 17th,"</p><p>He let her go, watching as she eased away from him. "1987 I presume?" She nodded slowly, her hands shaking as she huddled herself.</p><p>"Interesting," He murmured. His nose twitched again, the scent of her already permeating his nostrils. "Why do you reek of a Cullen?" Her heart stuttered, pain briefly passing across her face before she turned away. She didn't speak and Alistair became annoyed.</p><p>Everything about her screamed weird and to get the fuck out of dodge. Although a small portion of his mind wanted him stay if only for the human's sake. Something about him <em>liked </em>her. <em>Blasphemy</em>. He thought. A human could never catch his attention.</p><p>They were nothing more but cattle, food.</p><p>"Speak!" He snapped. Why did she smell of them? Did she know? She let out a squeak of fear shaking her head violently. He growled stalking towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her jacket, shaking her. "What do you know?" He growled, hearing her brain rattle against her skull. "Why did you do this me?"</p><p>She paused, staring up at him wide-eyed. "ME? Do something to you?! I don't even know you!" She snapped, trying to jerk out of his hold. Her anger was unexpected. "You must know me. You apparently associate with my kind, and for the last 18 years, you've been playing racketball with my body. The day you were born I've been a magnet to you! Feeling as you traveled up and down the entire west coast! Do you know how long I've been trying to avoid you? Now here I am, and you don't even know?!"</p><p>He growled, bringing his face close to hers, making her gasp as the moon hit his face just right reflecting his red eyes back at her.</p><p>It clicked.</p><p>Maybe not in his brain, but in his body. Something in his body said <em>No.</em> That this was something he could not damage or bruise or scare. It was the most ridiculous thing in the world. What hold did she have on him?</p><p>He let her go, swallowing back venom. Oh, he wasn't hungry, but he had an urge to pump her with nothing but his venom.</p><p>A witch. She had to be a witch. An evil one that cast spells on her victims.</p><p>"I-I don't….I've never.." She started, backing away from him. He tilted his head at her sudden fear. He froze as something out of way caught his attention. Two things actually. One, she had a very…silvery-white scar on her wrist that could only come from his kind.</p><p>Two? There was an unknown vampire heading right in his direction. Well for the girl. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her forward ignoring her plea. "Shut up, I'm not going to kill you…yet." He snapped, pulling her wrist forward, eyeing it with speculation. "Where did you get this?" He growled, his mind somewhere counting down the minutes this vampire was set to arrive.</p><p>He suddenly focused on it, finding the vampire rather annoying for the way it bounced around like a tv signal.</p><p>Her look said it all, and he raised a brow. He jerked back her head, exposing her neck to him. He looked up then, meeting vibrant eyes like his own, fiery red hair dancing in her face. "That human is mine," The vampire hissed, springing forward. Alistair pushed the human to the side, meeting the woman head-on. He growled as she was a slippery one to catch.</p><p>Her movement was swift and random. Random. That would be her downfall wouldn't it? Alistair snarled then, using that to his advantage, making calculated moves, and he laughed at the frustration on her face.</p><p>He snatched the vampire by the hair lifting her off the ground. He hissed in her face, watching her struggle. He moved out of the way just in time to miss her claws for fingers. "I beg to differ," He snapped, twisting her head off.</p><p>He grabbed the head, swiveling to face the human that apparently called to him like a siren's song. He could leave her where she sat.</p><p>He could kill her.</p><p>He could turn her.</p><p>He was conflicted.</p><p>He stalked forward grasping at her chin, forcing her face up to meet his eyes. They stared at each other for 1 minute and 48 seconds before he spoke.</p><p>"You're mine now human,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment Aro saw her, he knew he had to have her.</p><p>Pairing: Aro/Bella</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a human, she was divine. Rosy cheeks, long brown hair that cascaded down her back in locks. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and the unknown. She pleaded with them, her face contorting in pain as she watched her lover almost get beheaded.</p><p>Her high shrieked 'please!' made Aro hold up his hand, his eyes sparkling in delight. He walked forward slowly, a slow smile creeping upon his face. "You'd trade your life….for one of us?" He asked surprised. Her heart beat fast against her rib cage, and Aro cut his eyes to her pulse wondering if she tasted like the sweet ambrosia young Edward had tasted.</p><p>Although somewhere in his mind that is not the only thing he wanted to taste. He licked his lips at the thought. The girl was just begging for the boy to claim her.</p><p>She smelt sweet, like fresh fruit and wine.</p><p>She was a pretty thing. A pretty little human. She swallowed at the sight of him, her eyes widening slightly if that was possible. "May I?" He asked, gesturing towards her hand. She hesitated, just for a few seconds before she placed her hands in his, a quiet gasp leaving her mouth as their hands touched.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>She was indeed silent to him, nothing. White noise. He raked his eyes over her body, meeting those brown eyes once more. Her attention was stuck on him as much as his on her. "Immortality would become you," He purred lowly.</p><p>Somewhere in the background he heard the foolish boy speak, demanding his precious human to get away. As if she could. She blinked up at him as if dazed.</p><p>"Why do we play these games Aro? She must die, and the Cullen's must be held for treason. If they haven't changed her already, they don't plan to. They've broken the law!" Caius snapped. Aro hummed. He had to admit that his brother was right.</p><p>Such a pity.</p><p>She was spectacular. Their hands were still touching, a small spark settling between the warmth of flesh and frozen stone. Aro had not felt anything like that before in all his life. What was that? "I have proof she'll become one of us. I've seen it," The seer piped up.</p><p>Aro snapped his head in her direction, beckoning her forward. "Show me child," He commanded, closing his eyes as the seer's vision suddenly shown itself behind his eyes as if it was happening before him.</p><p>
  <em>The La Tua Cante stood no more, in her place was a glorious beast of perfection. Ruby red eyes, jaw lax as she stared down at the people before her. Her head was high, a smile gracing her face. Her hand curled around an arm, her face shifting to expose the emotions of softness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aro stood proudly next to her, his hand firmly nestled against her hip, her nose then pressed against his cloak. He sat on his throne, his prize on his lap.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Il mio per sempre" (Mine forever)</em></p><p>
  <em>She turned her head once again, the sunlight filtering through the ceiling shining down on the neat scar that set between the flesh of her collarbone and neck.</em>
</p><p>Like that the vision ended. Aro blinked in awe, truly wondering why he'd let such a prize like Alice leave the castle. "Aren't your visions based on decisions Dear?" He asked, his eyes flashing back down to the human who still stared at him awed.</p><p>The small woman nodded. "Yes, but this one Master Aro…" She stated, making his eyes meet hers. "This one what?" He asked.</p><p>"Was always set in stone," She declared.</p><p>Aro hummed, looking back towards the boy.</p><p><em>What a prize indeed…..</em> He thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neither of them can fight it, no matter how hard they try.</p><p>Pairing: Bella/?</p><p>Rating: M for adult content</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His cold hands left goosebumps on her skin, leaving a shocking sensation in their wake. "We shouldn't be doing this," Bella whispered, unable to hold in her moan as his lips pressed against her neck. She fisted her hand in his shirt, pulling him closer, her lips meeting his in a frenzy.</p><p>"The door is locked," He whispered in her ear, bending her back against the desk, one of his hands holding her head at the base of her neck. He pulled her jean covered leg over his hip, pulling her flush against him, gently nipping at her neck.</p><p>Bella gasped at the feeling, pulling his shirt, the buttons clattering to the floor in all different directions. She ran her hand across his hard chest, feeling it rise and fall with unneeded breath. He pulled back, swiping her hair behind her shoulder. He gently pushed her back down atop the desk, using his hands to pull her shirt over her head.</p><p>He paused at the sight before him, totally unaware that she hadn't been wearing a bra. His mouth salivated with venom, and he swallowed. They met eyes, lust dancing between them. Bella swiped her tongue across her lip, and he pushed her the rest of the way, liking the way she arched against the cold desk, her perky breasts arched bare before him.</p><p>A low growl left his chest as he massaged them in his hands, her breathy moans stirring him awake. "Shhh," He whispered, smiling mischievously as she covered her mouth, arching into his hands. "That's my girl," He whispered, swiftly unbuttoning her pants, pulling down her jeans and underwear.</p><p>A muffled squeak left Bella's mouth as his tongue flicked against her clit, and Bella gripped the desk, relaxing, a content moan escaping her lips. She looked towards the door before turning back to the vampire before her.</p><p>Her eyes widened with pleasure as he inserted two fingers, causing a string of soft moans to escape, her quietness long forgotten. "Please," She whimpered, her hands going to her nipples, twisting and tweaking the hard buds.</p><p>Her request was complied, her body almost bursting at the seams as his tongue moved at a speed she didn't think possible, his growls vibrating against her body. The alarm of a phone spurred them even more, Bella's moans increasing in volume as her body fell over the edge, pulsing around his fingers.</p><p>Bella breathed heavily, sitting up to find that his pants were in the process of being removed. "The time…" She said, reaching over in her bag to stop the alarm. He gently grabbed her face, caressing her cheek. "Screw the time, I need you," He pleaded. Bella squirmed at the heat in his gaze. "But what about Edward?" She whispered, her brown eyes shining with guilt.</p><p>He frowned but pulled her closer, lining her up with his shaft. He leaned in close, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "Hold onto me," Bella immediately complied, gasping as he entered her swiftly, molding into her like a puzzle piece. "You belong with me," He growled into her ear, his hips snapping forward at a hard and swift pace, making Bella cover her mouth to smother her cry of pleasure. "We're meant to be together," He whispered, kissing her neck as he slowly pounded into her, her body coiling and uncoiling with every thrust. "Edward could never…" He growled, lifting her off the desk, her legs looped over his forearms, hands firmly planted on her waist. Bella moaned as he lifted her, slamming her back down slowly, gripping his neck. She covered her mouth once again as his thrusts became harder and faster, her eyes wide as she stared at him.</p><p>He grunted softly as he pounded into her hot, wet, flesh, flashing her a satisfied smirk as she convulsed against him, gasping as he pulled her up to his chest, gently biting her ear lobe, letting her ride out her orgasm. "Fuck you like this," He finished, kissing her lips, swallowing her small moans.</p><p>"You're right. We shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself, and neither can you, and you know it. You can't fight the pull forever. Was this my intention? No. But I know that I need you. He can't have you,"</p><p>Bella breathed heavily, frowning. "I know," She answered.</p><p>A knock sounded at the door, breaking the two from their trance. Bella's heart skyrocketed fearing the worst. "Dr. Cullen? I thought I heard a noise. Is everything alright?" Carlisle kissed Bella's neck, feeling her pulse beneath her skin. "Yes. Everything is fine,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is no Esme</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Temptation: Cat's Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bella and Carlisle's affair is out in the open, so how did everyone find out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Emmett</strong>
</p><p>Hunting was boring without Rose. If I even tolerated an inkling of shopping, I'd be tagging along, but Alice was a little demon. Demented. I was the first to head home that early morning. I expected it as much since Jasper and Edward weren't supposed to be back until the next day.</p><p>I thought it was going to be like any other morning, Carlisle in his office, working on some paperwork, or doing some tests, but no, that morning was filled with…sex. Nothing but sex.</p><p>The noises traveled from the top floor, and I had to pause. There was no distinguishing the noises from anything else, and I had to hand it to the old man. He was getting some. I was a little baffled that he'd be doing it with a human, to each his own I guess. Edward could learn a few pointers.</p><p>We all knew that Bella was waiting for Eddie Boy to grow a pair. I don't think Carlisle knew I was home, and after standing there, I was starting to get rather uncomfortable. I decided to grab my keys out of the little glass bowl, deciding that I would probably get see what Bella was up to. I wonder if she still hanged around that mutt?</p><p>As I started for the garage, I froze, my eyes widening at the voice floating from above. "Oh my god," I whispered, closing my eyes as I heard Carlisle shushing her. "Dammit," I cursed, hearing him explain that I was home and that no one else was.</p><p>I took the stairs slowly, looking up to see Carlisle's face. He frowned, looking embarrassed. I stood across from him, looking towards the door where Bella peeked her head out from. "So uh, you two?" I asked, pointing between them.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone, at least not until we tell Edward," Carlisle raked a hand through his hair. I just nodded. I mean who would I tell? "No offense when I say this Bella, but Carlisle, why Bella?" He glanced back at her with a fondness I've never seen but when I look at Rose. This wasn't just some fuck. "She's your mate," I concluded. And everyone thought I was stupid.</p><p>Carlisle nodded, reaching out a hand to push some hair from her forehead. I sighed heavily. "Well, your secret is safe with me. Now I'd like to go clog my ears and maybe get some therapy because you still have a boner. That's great. But I'd tell Edward soon. It'll break his heart,"</p><p>I could keep a secret. Right?</p><p>
  <strong>Rosalie</strong>
</p><p>"Why are you so jittery?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Emmett. He looked at me before shrugging. "I don't know what you're talking about," I pursed my lips, watching him fiddle with his hands. He never fiddles. "What are you hiding?" I asked, tossing my magazine on the bed, standing up.</p><p>He skirted away from me, and I stopped. "You <em>are </em>hiding something," I guessed, tilting my head. He never hid things from things. Even surprises. "Emmett," I warned. I was a bit hurt if I had to be honest. He's been like this for a good week or so, and I'm finally noticing it, like really noticing it. "What's with you? You've been like this since you went hunting," Emmett sighed, looking at me, contemplating before shaking his head. "I promised I wouldn't," My brows shot up. "That doesn't apply to me and you know it," I glared at him, crossing my arms over his chest.</p><p>"Don't give me that look! You know I hate that look! I can't tell you! They asked me not to!" I blinked at that. "They? They who? Definitely not Alice. She can't keep her mouth shut for more than 2 minutes. Jasper doesn't count. He <em>is </em>the only one that can keep a secret. Edward tells everyone's business and Carlisle…." I stopped talking seeing him shift. "This is Carlisle's secret?" I asked, genuinely curious now.</p><p>He glanced at me before nodding. "Yes. I promised I wouldn't tell," I pulled him to the bed, raising a brow. "You have to tell me. Carlisle has always had a private life, and now he has a secret? Come on Em'," I pleaded. Emmett sighed and groaned. "I caught him having…" He listened for a moment, and I nodded for him to hurry it along. No one was home. "Sex,"</p><p>I reared back in surprise. "Well…why would he want to keep that a secret? Is she…human?" I asked. Emmett nodded. "That…why a human?" I asked, sitting next to him in thought. I looked at him again and shook my head. "You know more than that, don't you? You know who she is…Emmett…who is she?"</p><p>We both froze at the front door opening downstairs. "Em? Are you home?" I gasped as his eyes widened. No fucking way. "That little," I growled, and before Emmett could say anything to me, I was already making my way downstairs. There she stood, and her scent wafted towards me, reeking faintly of Carlisle.</p><p>"I knew you were no good," I sneered at, pointing upon her. She flinched away from me before swallowing. "Rose! No, you don't get it!" I looked at him incredulously. "It's practically in my face! First Edward, and she's in Carlisle's pants!" I snapped, turning to look at her. I narrowed my eyes upon her as she walked towards me, a fire I've never seen in her eyes. "I love Carlisle. It's nothing compared to Edward. I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone," She looked to Emmett then, her hands waving her hands about.</p><p>"It's Rose. She's scary," I rolled my eyes, looking at them both. "Seriously?" Emmett nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Their mates Rose," I blinked, looking back at Bella and then Emmett. "You mean…?" I trailed off, looking at Emmett. He nodded. "Yeah Rose,"</p><p>I leaned against the wall, something nagging at me. "Then why are you with Edward?" Bella sighed, shaking her head. "I did like him, I care for him, but what happened with Carlisle and I just happened. I was waiting for Edward to come back from hunting, and Carlisle was the only one home. I got bored and decided to see what he was up to. I don't know, he apparently just got out of the shower, and…it was like seeing him for the first time. This wasn't just lust, I just felt like…you know?"</p><p>I nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. I felt that every day.</p><p>"No one else knows but us?" I asked. Bella nodded. "Can you keep this tight-lipped? We plan on telling Edward soon,"</p><p>"I could keep a secret even if my life depended on it,"</p><p>
  <strong>Jasper</strong>
</p><p>Interesting. That's the third burst of longing that's come from Bella since she's been here. I glanced at Edward, his arm draped around her shoulders. What's with her? I nodded to Alice, my attention focusing on her once more. "Sounds nice darlin'," I smiled, kissing her head. "Were you even listening?" She asked. "Guilty," I smiled. leaning down to kiss her lips. "I'll make it up to you," I whispered, feeling her mold into me.</p><p>My attention was once again stolen as Carlisle walked through the door, and the feeling of excitement left Bella's body, as she gazed behind her. I narrowed my eyes as a small feeling of jealously emitted from Carlisle before the same longing took over.</p><p>I looked between them in curiosity, tilting my head. <em>Holy shit</em>. I thought, instantly blocking my thoughts as Edward glanced at me. He raised a brow in concern. I just shook my head. I thought about pointing this later to Alice who glanced at me seconds later, her eyes wide. She turned her head, observing as Bella and Carlisle had a quick conversation.</p><p>I could feel the lust, longing, and love pouring off of them in waves. Alice grasped my hand, pulling me along towards the back. We slipped out the back door, heading towards the edge of the property. "Did you know about this?" I asked, and she shook her head. "No. Not until you debated about it. So…are they?" She asked. I nodded. "Very strong. Edward doesn't know," I murmured.</p><p>I looked over seeing Rosalie and Emmett making their way towards us. "Shhh," I whispered. We all stared at each other, each of us looking at one another. "Do you know?" Rosalie asked. I looked down at Alice, then at Rose. "Know what?" I asked. She and Emmett looked at each other. I looked down at Alice, who nodded.</p><p>"How long?" I asked. "3 weeks," Emmett answered, and I whistled.</p><p>"So, what do we do?" I asked, looking back towards the house. "Nothing. It isn't our place. They'll figure it out," Rose looked back at the house too. "You're right," I agreed.</p><p>"So…now we all know the secret," Emmett pointed out and we nodded. "Yeah, you guys suck," I ran a hand through my hair, looking at Carlisle. He was staring at the house with emotion even I couldn't decipher.</p><p>"Edward deserves to hear it from me, and I will seriously ground you all if he knows before I tell him, I mean it," He looked to each of us before disappearing.</p><p>Well, this might hit the fan.</p><p>We really suck at secrets for vampires.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>